Materia Knight and his Girls
by Minalumos
Summary: Summary: Xander finds Clouds Materia Chest with a note from Aerith, changing his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy that honor belongs to Squaresoft and Square Product Development Division 1, I make no money from this and I only own the plot of this story and any OC's that pop up.

Tittle: Materia Knight and his Girls.

Summary: Xander finds Clouds Materia Chest with a note from Aerith, changing his life forever.

A/N: I love Final Fantasy Vii and I hope others do too.

A/N 2: This story is not based on the comic plotlines for season 8, it is post chosen and i like the ideas of houses of slayers around the world. But that is where i make this an AU to fit my humorous needs. This story does indeed have a storyline, it will be a humor based story, with Plenty of action involved.

-Cleveland House, 2003 2:00am-

Xander awoke from his dream fighting a ten foot tall demon made of twinkles and reached with one hand to find his eye patch while he rubbed his other eye and yawned.

"Yea no more jalapeno pizza before bed, damn slayer bets." Xander groaned as he stood up from his bed and made his way to where he keeps his small shower kit. He learned a long time ago living in this house, that he may be the 'Boss' and while that meant he got his own bathroom in a house full of super powered girls a locked door meant nothing when there was a 'girl emergency'.

On his way to his desk Xander's luck made itself known as he found his face on the floor and his shoes that he had kicked off before he went to sleep managed to 'break' his fall.

"I hate you gravity, you evil bastard." Xander looked down to see what he tripped over, and came up short because at his feet was a chest, at least that's what it seemed like but it was not like any he had seen before it was silver and looked like it was made of metal.

"What the hell" Xander said as he took a closer look and saw that it held a keyhole on the front and a note stuck on the top with a small white gem on the paper.

'Ok I have two options 1. I can go and call willow, or 2. Read the note on the creepy chest that I didn't have when I went to sleep. '

After a few minutes Xander made his choice and picked up the note careful not to drop the gem, but he needn't worry because it seemed to be stuck on.

'Hello Alexander Lavelle Harris,

My name is Aerith Gainsborough and the chest before you is full of gems like the one on this note.

And by now you're wondering 'is this the ol' Harris luck or some weird spell gone wrong.' But I must say that while not everything in this chest is good per say nothing is 'evil'.

I sent you this chest because I have seen your past and many strands of your future and I for one am proud of you, for being so strong of heart and never wavering when life called upon you.

Please touch the stone on this note and use what's in the chest wisely I will be watching over you Alexander, but I know I won't have to worry your too bright to fall.

, With love Aerith

Now Xander being the smart man he was didn't think twice about picking up the stone and that was when the weird took a turn for the Xander.

Xander found his mind awash as he was tossed around a grey mist, but before he could think he was bombarded with images of a group of people, one was a young blonde man with a giant sword, a very buxom girl in a white tank top, a girl with a giant shuriken, a black man with what seemed to be a gun in place of one of his arms, and a red doglike creature. But all that aside what caught his attention were the feats that these people called upon, they seemed to command the elements like it was nothing, and that's when it cleared up for Xander the chest he now had in his possession and the gems within it could enable him to do the same as these people.

The next thing Xander knew he was back on his floor with a dull white gem in his hand, and not thinking he put it in his pocket and moved to open the chest, the keyhole seeming to not need a key Xander lifted the top.

"Wow."

That was all Xander could say as he looked at the massive mountain of colorful gems, he went to pick one up but thought better of it. If the things he saw were real this was not something he wanted to try out in his room. Xander closed the chest and pushed it against the bottom of his bed and went to lay back down, a shower could wait.

As Xander laid down and closed his eyes one thing slipped out of his mouth before sleep claimed him.

"Heh Materia this could get fun."

-Elsewhere-

"Are you sure that was smart Aerith."

"He lost his eye and part of his heart fighting true evil with nothing more to him but his heart, it's time for him to have the power he should have had long ago Shiva." Aerith told the Ice blue woman standing beside her.

"I hope your right Aerith, I hope your right."

"I'm always right you all just haven't learnt that yet." Aerith said with a smile as she let the vision pool ripple back to normal to let young Alexander sleep before his world was forever changed when he awakens.

…End of Chapter One…..

A/N: This is an idea I've had for a while I haven't forgotten 'Xander's Dogma but this has to be written updates might be slow but if you think it's a good idea let me know if you don't like it well sorry.

PLZ read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Read Chapter one.

Chapter two: well…shit.

Xander awoke again this time a little more rested but instead of getting out of bed he laid there and stared at the ceiling and wondered about what he hoped was a dream.

'Ok all of this could be a dream, or more of my special brand of luck is at play here and if that's the case should I take the risk to use the materia, or should I just show it all to willow and let her deal with it.'

Xander sighed and reached into the pocket he placed what he now knew was a gem of 'Holy' Materia, and took the gem out and looked at it. 'Might as well see if it works before I bug Willow with it.'

Xander got out of bed and placed the gem on his nightstand and got dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of red slippers with the X-men logo on the side of the left one and a picture of Cyclops on the right one. He made his way to his bathroom and after his morning duties were done he made his way over to the chest of powerful gems and lifted the lid.

"Ok Xander now comes the real test on these things." Xander dug through the gems the knowledge gained from the vision from the gem on his nightstand he knew what each gem contained even if they all shared the same color for each branch of traits. There were the green gems that held the power of the elements and much more, yellow for special commands, purple for independent skills, red to summon forth monsters of great power, blue for supporting skills to help others, and after looking for a few minutes Xander was happy to not see a certain black gem, he did not want that kind of power in his or anyone's hands.

Xander then slowly went through all the gems and picked out a few of the green ones and put them in his pockets before standing up and closing the chest and stepping a few feet back to test his first gem, with a deep breath Xander fished a green gem out of his pocket and holding it in one closed fist and holding his other hand out at the chest Xander envisioned what he wanted and called out.

"BARRIER!"

Once the words were out of his mouth Xander felt a jolt go through his body and shot from his hands and in front of him around the chest a solid light grey sphere came into being before becoming see-through. Xander proud of his first casting made his way through the house listening to the waking slayers and with a small smile on face he made his way to the backyard after stopping by the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and stood facing the small forest behind the estate of the slayer house.

As Xander stood in the glow of the rising sun he smiled and reached into his pocket and fisting another gem he put his arm out again and repeated the process from before and called out. "BOLT!" without even a dark cloud as a warning in the spot on the ground where Xander's hand pointed a crown of lighting bolts rained down from the sky with a crack leaving a small brunt crater in the ground. Xander knowing it would only be a matter of minutes before he was surrounded by slayers he replaced the gem in his hand and got ready to cast again when he was stopped by a calm female voice. 'You know your slayers may have a no killing humans policy but this is not safe ya' kno.'

Xander froze in his casting and knew right away that the voice was in his head. "DAMNIT!" 'Ok what are you this time? Memory, demon, or something else.' Xander thought with a pissed off sigh.

'Well I guess im something else, but im not evil Aerith sent me to help guide you, and help explain things to your friends so they don't think you're crazy and whatnot.' Came the laughing voice of the newcomer. 'I wasn't supposed to show up until you confronted them about your new gifts, but since you pick the showy route here I am. By the way my names Yuffie, Yuffie Kisaragi, Master ninja and thief at your service you lowly mortal.'

'Great not only do I have a voice in my head, it happens to be another crazy-ass female'. Xander thought.

'Hey, you know I can hear you right.' As Xander remained quiet Yuffie knew he knew she could hear him. 'Oh I hope get beat up by little girls.'

Xander took a deep breath and prayed to whatever gods were watching to let him keep his sanity this time around. He turned around when he heard the inevitable stampede of feet and looked to the house to see a group of 30 young girls in their late teens all their pajamas all armed with some form of sharp death giving implement, such as axes, swords, etc. And at the front of the group in a small pair of black panties and a small t-shirt that came to a stop just above her bellybutton with animal from the muppets on it, a snarl n her face, and her long dark hair covering her left eye was none other than one Faith Lehane.

"What in all that is holy is going on Xander and why the fuck are you woke so damn early, and if you were the cause of the noise I will kick your ass soooo hard." Growled Faith as she tightened the hold on her katana.

Xander looked at the faces of all the irate slayers and started to starch the back of his neck. "Heh well you see.."

'She's gonna beat the shit outta you..hehehe' Came Yuffies voice.

/End of Chapter 2/

A/N: I know its short but the next one will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

'I still own nothing here'

Chapter 3: Show and tell…and chests aplenty

Xander looked at Faith with a smirk on his face. "Well you see oh dark queen of the muppets." Xander was interrupted by Faith's growl.

Xander cleared his throat. "Ok well it's a little hard to explain so, why don't …um you Mary go and call Willow here." Xander said as he looked at a young slayer with a set of dark brown pigtails. "Oh and tell her it's a code Hyrule, she'll know what you mean." Xander yelled to Mary before she ran into the house, then he turned back around to Faith and the other 29 irate girls. "Soooo, didja sleep well." Xander said with a grin.

"Ma'am, can we kill him now, he broke rule 14." Asked a girl he knew as Jenny, a slayer from the Midwest with a glare leveled at him.

"No Jenny we can't kill him, remember we have to make an exemption to rule 14 for him since he's noisy." Said another slayer named Maddy from the back of the crowd.

"Harris you got three seconds to tell me what's going on before I show all the mini-slayers what me and Anya found out." Faith said with her usual lusty smirk on her face.

Xander paled at that he remembered the last time one of the mini-slayers caught him in just a towel, poor Lizzie couldn't look him in the eye for a month afterward. "Ok, ok Faith no need to get your little face all scrunched up, but I really can't explain until willow gets here which should be soon." He hurried on as he saw her tighten the grip on her sword and glance briefly down to his pants. "But, I can show you a little bit of what im going to show her." Xander said hoping to calm Faith a little.

It worked so he let out a breath.

"Ok, that's fine I guess as long as it was worth waking my ass up this damn early." Faith said as with a hand wave a few of the slayers left to go get food, while Faith and the rest of the slayers took a seat on the grass and looked at him. "Well go on impress us."

Xander just shook his head and walked backward until there was a hell of a lot of space between him and his housemates before he dug into his pocket before pulling out a small gem and showed it to everyone. "This little thing is what woke you all up and no questions please I will answer those when the red one gets her." He said with a laugh. "Now just watch and please no one move from where they are." Xander said as her got ready and closed his fist around the gem and held his hand out in front of him, and called on the knowledge in his head.

'you're a lucky one aren't you.' Said Yuffie.

'Why do you say that?' Asked Xander.

'She didn't kick your ass is why.' Said Yuffie with a giggle.

Xander just ignored her and focused on his current task, and without calling anything out since if he were in a fight that would warn whatever he was fighting, the ground started to shake and rumble, and while the slayers were looking at Xander he was starting at the ground in front of him, and with a sharp upward movement of his arm a large spike of rock came jutting out of the ground still connected at it's wide base with the ground. But before Faith or any other slayer could ask anything Xander got a slight glassy look in his eye before it turned into a smirk and without missing a beat he swept his arm in a wide arc and this time called out what he cast fora bit of a flare. "Ice." And with that simple word the spike of rock in front of them all was encased in a thick coating of ice.

"And that is why the Xand-man is sooo damn cool." Xander called out to his stunned crowd of onlookers.

"Yea this is more Red's bag of tricks." Faith said as she started to really wish she stayed sleep. Before anyone else could say anything Mary came running out of the house, then stopped to look at the new ice statue, but before she could she could say anything a small whirlwind came into being beside her and from it came a woman with long flowing red hair, green eyes, and a pixie face, wearing a pair of dark violet jeans and a emerald green blouse and hands incased with orbs of pulsing red power. "Ok where's Xander? And just how much slime did he summon this time." Willow said with a weird look on her face at the very mention of said slime.

"Umm Willow I said it was a code Hyrule, remember what that means." Xander asked Willow with a grin and watched her remember.

Willow started to rub her chin after letting the power orbs fade away. "Oh, yea. A code Hyrule is coming into contact with a being or item from another dimension that seem like a video game or comic. We made it after Andrew found that Tri-force sword and almost leveled the Rome Slayer House, before hat fairy came and we helped her get the sword home to Hyrule." Willow then looked at Xander then look around and her eyes centered on the Ice spike. "Xander where did that come from?" She asked pointing at it.

"Well, that Willow is why I called the code. Look at this." Xander said as he tossed her the gem in his hand that contained the power of Quake.

Willow caught the gem and looked at Xander for a minute before she examined it, feeling a small race of magic in it she cast a quick spell over her eyes and looked more closer at it with her magic vision, and got a sense of the earth in it.

"Xander what is this, and where did you get it from?" Willow asked Xander without looking at him but at the gem.

"Well Willow If you would toss it back over here I can show you a few things before I explain it all, or at least what I know. And do me a favor and keep your eyes on everything I do with your magicsight please." Xander said as he held his hand out and caught the gem as Willow tossed it to him.

Willow complied and watched Xander as he took a weird stance and gasped when a burst of magic flowed through Xander's whole body before flying from his hand, and following the bolt of magic she watched as it impacted the ground and the she felt the ground shake and rumble before another large spike burst from the ground, the same as the other one she saw. Then before she could ask Xander what was going on she felt another burst of magic and before she could look at Xander, a loud crack filled the air and a crown of lighting came forth and combined into one large bolt that blew the rock into pieces sending them all over the place.

Willow jumped back and was ready to bring up a shield to keep the rock shards from hurting anyone, but she felt the now familiar burst of power before gasping again as in front of her and everyone else a clear wall shimmered into being and disappeared every time a shard impacted it. Once the shards stopped Willow looked over to find Xander on one knee where he was standing, breathing hard before he passed out.

"Xander!" Willow yelled as her and Faith ran over to him with the group of slayers right behind them.

20 minutes later found Xander waking up to a constant yelling in his head.

'I told you that you could cast any spell you had the materia with on you not to keep casting over and over." He heard Yuffie yelling at him. 'Human do have a limit as to how much power they can use and you need to train to up that limit, before you try that again you dumbass.' She paused for a minute. 'Now are you alright?' Yuffie asked.

'Yea I guess, just tired.' Xander answered her

'Good cause you need to open your eyes and look down.' Yuffie told him.

'Huh, why' Xander asked before opening his eyes to see he was back in his room, then hearing something flying then a thud he looked down and saw Faith sitting on the floor by his door, with a sword by her while she rubbed her head. He wondered what she was doing before he saw willow take a swing with the hammer in her hand at the foot of his bed, before her arm flew back and he heard her cruse under her breath.

Then he remembered what was at the foot of his bed and called out to the two girls in his room.

"Willow, Faith stop, its ok and that won't break just yet." He said as he sat up in his bed and laid his back on the headboard.

Willow and Faith ran to Xander's bedside and look a him before Willow said.

"Ok miser tell me what's going on right now, since I've never seen you do that much magic before in my life." Willow said resolve face in place.

Xander sighed. "Well it all started when I woke up early to go to the bathroom and tripped over that chest you and Faith were trying to get to." Xander said.

"Speaking of that chest why the hell can't we get to it?" Faith asked.

"Because I cast the same spell that stopped the rocks earlier on it so nothing could get to it, it should wear off soon if I don't take it down before then." Xander answered before looking to Willow. "And yes Willow I will finish the story, as I was saying I woke up early and on my way to the bathroom I tripped over that very chest. And because im me I saw it had a note as well a gem on it, so I read the note and then picked up the gem like it said, so now in my noggin I have all the knowledge of how to use the gems and the history behind the gems and the dimension they come from." Xander said and then before Willow could ask he grabbed the note from his nightstand and handed it to her so she could read and then picked up the Holy gem and held it in his hand waiting for Willow.

Xander turned to Faith.

"So how's the head?" Xander asked with a smirk.

"It's fine you smartass, and only you can get into some weird shit like this." Faith said with a smirk before they heard Willow talking again.

"So who is this Aerith and why the hell would you believe her, and where is this gem you picked up off the note." Willow said with a hard tone to her voice. Ever since the fall of Sunnydale she was very overprotective of everyone.

Xander handed her the Holy materia. "Well Willow I saw the risks, but in my life when aren't I at risk, I saw this as a chance to help my slayers more so I took it. And after accessing that Materia as it's called im happy I did. And before you ask Aerith is like the PTB I guess you could say and so far the only downside to all this is the crazy bitch in my head now.

Faith looked at him weird, so he explained.

"The knowledge in my head came with a guide so to speak someone from the other world who knows Aerith named Yuffie is now in my head to teach me how to control all of this stuff, and she's like a more hyper version of Buffy." He pouted at the look of pity Faith gave him.

"Xander what did you do to access this 'Materia as you call it." Xander looked to Willow who was looking at the Materia in her hand.

"Umm I just called on my own small spark of magic and then connected it to the Materia to bring its power out. Why?" Xander explained.

"Because I can't seem to access it at all." Willow said with a small frown.

Xander thought on it before Yuffie talked to him. 'Xander only you can access the knowledge inside the Holy Materia, Aerith made it that why so that it couldn't fall into the wrong hands.'

Xander told Willow what Yuffie said.

"Hmm well that sucks, we can't get in touch with this Aerith to find out anything….Wait!" Willow started before she had an idea.

"Xander I want you and faith to wait right here I'll be back in a minute then we'll get some answers." Willow said with an evil grin on her face.

'I don't feel very safe anymore.' Yuffie said. And Faith and Xander felt the same way as a chill ran down their spines.

/

-Elsewhere- -

"Ok Shiva, get ready the little red one is going to call on us. Aerith said as she made sure her pink and red dress was perfect.

"Yes, yes I know." Said a bored looking Shiva as she sat in a chair of ice beside Aerith.

"You know clothes would be nice ya' know, we don't want to be rude when we meet them." Aerith said as she looked at Shiva.

"I highly doubt my outfit will matter much." Shiva said as she looked down at the light purple silk that covered her large breasts and the silk that covered her womanhood and fell down her legs.

"Fine then be half naked it's not my problem." Aerith said with a pout as she looked back to the viewing pool.

/End of Chapter 3/

A/N: yes Im finally back with an update, I hope you like it. And as always read and review to let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Man its been a while, well here you go.

Chapter 4: Hello Xander, meet your fate.

10 minutes after Willow left found Xander leaning back in his bed as faith asked him as many questions as she could about Yuffie and where she came from.

"And that's when Cloud and the others found her with all of cloud's materia." Xander relayed for Yuffie.

"Damn, im really liking this chick." Faith said with a laugh.

"Yea well she likes you too." Xander said before he heard a snicker in his head.

'Well, things are about to get a hell of a lot more fun.' Said one very amused Yuffie.

'Why do you say that, and why am I scared.' Xander asked.

'Just look behind faith and you'll see.' Yuffie said.

Xander looked up from where he was looking at faith laugh (and the way her laughing made her boobs jiggle) to the doorway where he caught the dimpled smile of a woman he thought he would never see.

Faith was looking at Xander when all of a sudden she saw his mouth drop open as he looked behind her, so faith looked behind her and came face to chest with someone in a pink dress. As faith looked up she saw the smiling face of a light haired woman with the deepest pair of light blue-green eyes she had ever seen.

Before Faith could say anything she heard Xander behind her as he jumped from his bed. "Aerith, i-is that really you."

Faith looked first at the woman than to Xander and back a few more times before her brain caught up "HOLY FUCK, your that chick that sent Xander those funky-ass rocks!" Faith yelled as she hopped out of her chair while pointing at Aerith.

Aerith just raised one of her eyebrows before she looked to Xander. "She has quite the mouth on here doesn't she." She said with a giggle.

Xander just looked at her and nodded dumbly.

"Hey! I talk how I want to talk, now how did you get here? And why are you here?" Faith asked as she crossed her arms under her chest and glared at Aerith.

Aerith only spared a glace Faiths way before talking to Xander again. "And you're right she does have quite the rack on her."

Xander paled as he shot a quick look at Faith.

"Oh so the X-man likes my tits, well I knew that much Lady. Now answer my questions." Faith said with her cocky grin back in place.

"Well if you must know the red one called us here and we're just waiting on her." Aerith said with a smile as she walked over to the bed Xander hopped out of and sat down beside the tall curvy, and very busty blue women wearing nothing but a bored look and a few wisps of blue silk.

Xander and Faith Just stood there staring at the two of them with their mouths open, while Yuffie was rolling around in Xander's mind.

And this was the sight Willow came in to see just a few minute later.

"Xander I don't know what's wrong with this thing I mean I tried to contact this Aerith you mentioned and I got jack squat an….." Willow was brought up short as she looked up and saw a light haired woman in a pink dress sitting on Xander's bed playing with the long ice blue ponytail of a curvy blue woman who if she had to guess had to be at least a DDD cup laying in Xander's bed. While Willow's eyes were glued to the chest of the newcomers one of them decided to speak up.

"Well it seems that I was right about me not having to put on any clothes, they all seem to like it better this way." Shiva said with a smirk as she glanced at Aerith.

"Oh hush you little perv, now we need to wake them up." Aerith pouted before she snapped her fingers bringing the trio out of their boob induced haze. "You called on me Red one."

It took Willow a few moments before her brain crawled out of the gutter it as in. "W-wait are you Aerith?" Willow asked.

"The one and only, now what can I do for you." Aerith said.

"Well for starters you can tell me just what you have planned for Xander and, who the hell do you think you are just handing out powerful magical gems like that." Willow said before she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well I gave the materia to Alexander here because after all the crap he has been through helping you and all his friends, he deserved a reward worthy of all the sacrifices he has made. And that's why I gave him all of the knowledge of how to properly use everything in that chest, im watching him so I can see just how bright the glow of Alexander Harris can shine when given the right tools." Aerith said with a bright smile while she looked into Xander's eyes. "Plus he's a cutie so that helped." She finished with a smirk.

Xander blushed while Willow kept talking. "Well, while that is nice and all are there any drawbacks to your 'gift' and just who the hell is the blue NAKED woman? And why are you both in Xander's bed."

Shiva had a smirk on her face as she answered for Aerith. "Well the drawback is the same as yours Red one. If he tries to dig to deep the powers he holds can break his mind, but e all know that that soul of his won't let that happen, since it would make him a danger to his 'girls' and he would not let that happen. "Shiva explained and was happy to see the hard look show up in Xander's eyes when she mentioned him becoming a danger to his 'girls'. Also my name is Shiva, a Spirit of the element Ice and all that accompanies it. I am a part of a very strong branch of the same magic that Xander holds, along with a few others but that is a story for another day. And I don't think anyone but Aerith minds my nakedness.

"Damn right we don't." "Hmmmmm Blue." Came the voices of Faith and Xander respectfully.

Aerith spoke before everyone zoned out again on Shiva's boobs. "It's all okay Red one, later tonight you'll find a tome on the history of my world and a few personal notes. But rest easy Alexander is a pure soul and I just want him to have something in his life that h can feel is his own, and a way to keep a few girls out of the grave so they can live a longer life." Aerith said before a brief flash of light signaled their departure.

The trio stood in Xander's room before Faith's stomach made itself known. "Well, it's time for some grub. You up for a pancake blowout before we get our couch potato on Xanman?"

"You know it Faith. See ya Wills, and don't worry I'll be careful. I mean what's the worst that could happen." Xander said as he hooked his arm in Faith's and they made their way down to the kitchens to bug a few mini slayers and get some food.

'You have no idea how bad it can get.' Yuffie thought with a wicked smirk on her face.

/End of Chapter 4/


End file.
